Trials and Tribulations
by Dawn of Sorrows
Summary: Her scarlet eyes stared at his turned back; her vulnerable heart bleeding from the wounds Daiki had given her. It doesn't matter. She would carry on plotting... to pull her brother away from that frightening dark abyss back into the light where Seijuuro belonged. With Ryouta's illuminating presence at her side, Akashi Yuna has faith that she'll overcome the upcoming trials.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I really should stop publishing new stories without completing/updating my other ones. *bows deeply* I'm terribly sorry about that but I can't help it! That said, I'll be slowly going into a hiatus since my major exams are coming in about a few weeks' time. *Sobs* I hope I'll do well for it. I really want to re-watch Knb but *sigh*._

 _Anyway, this will most probably be an Aomine x OC fanfic. There will be some hints of one-sided Kise x OC initially but we'll see how that goes!_

 _Enjoy~!_

 **Warnings:** Unbeta-ed, OOC-ness?

 **Disclaimer** : Knb's not mine... although I really want to squish Tetsuya's cheeks and mess up his hair ~

* * *

Tension sizzled in the air; the former members of Generation of Miracles stiffened as they watched the scene in front of them. Right from the start, Midorima had already figured out that Kagami was a full-blown idiot given the way he'd boldly challenged them despite the guaranteed outcome. But this… The red-headed bastard brought the word stupidity to another whole new level.

They were gathered outside the stadium where the Winter Cup was taking place: Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara and Kuroko. The five of them had received instructions from the Emperor himself and _no one_ dared to defy him. That was until Kagami Taiga had shown blatant disrespect to the King, Akashi Seijuuro himself. A calloused hand reached up to push the bridge of his spectacles upwards – a habit he'd formed whenever the green-haired man was nervous. Cool emerald eyes glanced at his former captain who held out a palm towards him.

"Shintarou, do you have a pair of scissors?" A smooth velvety voice murmured, concealing the hidden intent behind those words.

Midorima passed him the requested stationery, only to blink when Akashi lunged himself at Kagami whose eyes widened at the sight of the sharp object lunging in his direction. As the owner of such quick reflexes, Taiga could have avoided the attack if not for a pale delicate hand which shot out to grab the edge of the scissors. He let his eyes trail downwards, landing on a… small female that looked eerily akin to the man who'd just tried to kill him. Kagami gulped as the already simmering tension began to boil around them.

"Sei," a soft gentle voice called out disapprovingly, her hand clenching the weapon tightly. Her own pair of ruby orbs shimmered brightly under the sunlight with a plethora of emotions raging within them albeit her cool countenance.

From the side-lines, everyone held their breath as Akashi Seijuuro locked his gaze onto the female, a hint of annoyance barely evident on his face. An emotion… that somehow resembled awe and respect swelled up within Kagami's chest as the young woman met the psychotic man's stare unflinchingly. After what seemed like an eternity, the two finally broke apart with the unknown female glancing up to make eye contact; studying Kagami closely.

He resisted the urge to shiver under the intense stare that she bore at him. During this interval, the mysterious girl widened her garnet irises slightly, surprised at what she had learned from her interaction with him.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, the aura around Aomine darkened significantly as his eyes never left the female. Sensing the change in atmosphere around his former light, Kuroko glanced at the man curiously and noted the crease between his eyes. _A sign of possessive jealousy_ , Kuroko thought to himself. _Could it be that despite the exterior that he displays around them, Aomine had never once gotten over Yuna?_

Kagami, unable to tear his eyes away from her beautiful ones, then noted how her garnet gems trailed downwards his body, perhaps analysing his stats the same way Riko and Momoi did. A crease appeared on his forehead as a scowl etched itself on his lips. Her examination of him was disconcerting. Wait, he didn't even know her name to begin with!

Everyone, except for Akashi, blinked as her soft pink lips quirked up at the sides in amusement; a bemused smirk decorating her porcelain face. The young girl snorted in an utmost unladylike fashion, murmuring the words:

"…eyebrows…"

 _Twitch._

"Kagami-kun, your left eye is twitching rapidly." A voice commented.

It was not the first time in his entire life wherein Kagami cursed himself for inheriting such thick eyebrows. His lips turned downwards even further, ire evident on his face despite the slight pinkish hues on his cheeks. Kagami shot a glare in his friend's direction, growling. "Oi, who's side are you on?"

"Ah!" A high-pitched cry stole his attention from the pale bluenette. It was Kise.

"Yunacchi! Why did you do that!? You could have seriously hurt yourself! Why are you still holding onto the scissors!?"

Kagami watched, flabbergasted as Kise – the goddamned energetic blonde – rushed over to the girl and gently pried the sharp object from her tight grip.

"Ryouta," Yuna called out disapprovingly as the idol fussed over her well-being like a mother hen. "As you can see, I'm perfectly unscathed. And don't… mess up my hair!" She turned to glower at the blonde who was ruffling her hair, tugging at it. Everyone knew that no matter how close you are to Akashi Yuna, her beautiful strands of red hair was off limits.

Only her twin brother, Akashi Seijuuro, and well… ex-lover, Aomine Daiki were the only few whom she'd given permission to. Speaking of which… a low, threatening growl had erupted from the tanned man. Yuna shot him a quick glance; the dangerous look of fury on his face sent unwanted (or so she thought) tingles down her spine.

 _Daiki…_

"Yuna, pass me those scissors, will you?"

The said girl let out a soft sigh of resignation. "Let me. I'll do it for you."

Everyone watched as Yuna reached out fondly to brush the deep red locks of her brother's hair. Raising her hand to his face, she gently trimmed his fringe with unadulterated tenderness.

"Kagami-kun, despite my sister's interference, I have no doubt that you would be able to dodge that attack. In light of that display of grace, I'll forgive you this time. However, there will not be a second chance. When I tell you to leave, you leave. In this world, winning is everything. Winners are affirmed completely and losers are denied completely. We've…" He nodded at Yuna who turned to face the man he was talking to. "I've never lost at anything before, and I never will. Because I always win and I am always right. I show no mercy to those who oppose me, not even to my own parents. Only Yuna is given the right to defy me. Well now, it's time for us to leave. I just wanted to say hello to everyone."

As Akashi turned his back on everyone, Yuna followed suit. Sympathy and remorse were bubbling in her chest. Her beloved brother had changed completely after that round with Atsushi. The younger sibling was perceptive enough to even sense that there was something undoubtedly wrong with her brother. It was almost as if he had a double personality. Despite knowing that, Yuna was still willing to follow her brother; her love and concern triumphed over her logic and this meant that she was willing to follow her brother to the end of the world even at the cost of her own happiness.

But Yuna firmly believed that deep down somewhere in her brother's mind and soul, Akashi's true side was hiding in the dark abyss of his consciousness, waiting and waiting. As his sister, it was her role to bid for time. She will do that, no matter how much her brother was hurting, because the time to pull him out of that hell would eventually arrive.

And that opportunity would come in the form of Kagami Taiga – the fool who had just brazenly opposed the Emperor. That said, Yuna would keep her own thoughts to herself, plotting and concealing… She did not like it for it was mentally draining. But for the sanity and well-being of her brother… Akashi Yuna would do _anything_.

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Akashi! You summoned us just for that!?"

They both stopped. The Captain of the Generation of Miracles turned back to glance coolly at the tall man. Beside him, Yuna clenched her fists tightly. She needed to run; she needed to flee from the man who held such a great power over her own tiny vulnerable heart. Just listening to his low baritone voice alone could make her chest clench tightly in deep anguish. With her back facing towards Aomine, the only tell-tale sign of her facade shattering was the storm raging within her ruby depths; the vision of a wild fire blazing furiously.

As if sensing his beloved sister's distress, Seijuuro decided it was time to end this. "No. I actually wanted to confirm something, but after seeing your faces, I realized that there was no need. No one has forgotten our promise. Everything's fine then. The next time we meet, it'll be on court. Come, Yuna. Let us leave."

The two members from Rakuzan climbed up the stairs with an air befitting of an Emperor and Empress respectively, leaving their former team members staring at their turned backs. Once they were gone, Aomine rushed forward to grip Kise's shoulder. Topaz eyes devoid of their usual glint of mischievousness met brewing sapphire orbs unflinchingly.

"Aomine!" came Midorima's annoyed voice.

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko tensed, ready to intervene when deemed necessary.

"Don't touch her!" The ace snarled, his voice dangerous enough to send chills down Kagami's spine. Never had the red-head seen the other showing such intense emotions. "Don't you _dare_ touch her, not on my watch!"

"I can do whatever I want, Aomine." The blonde shot back, his own repressed emotions threatening to break free. "She came to me when she could have gone to you. You turned your very back on her. You weren't there to see how badly wrecked she was... I did. And it was all because of _you_. If anyone else deserves a second chance with Yuna, just know that… I wouldn't let you take it away from me again."

"Kise!" He all but roared at the man. Aomine was ready to punch the model but he was held back by the damned frog and tiger.

"Go, Kise-kun."

Kaijou's ace turned his back on them as he took long strides back to where his team currently was. Determination and devotion burned in his cool topaz eyes. Once he was in the locker room, his members looked at him worriedly.

"Kise, you okay?" Kasamatsu asked, earning a small nod from the man. "C'mon, let's get ready.

XXXXXXX

"Yuna-chan~!" Hayama made his way over to her with a grin etched onto his face. Noticing that the younger Akashi was unusually silent, the energetic man peeked at her brother inquiringly. Even Mayuzumi was piqued enough to break his gaze away from his book to watch the scene.

"Yu-chan," Reo peered down at her closely, his motherly instinct showing. Her entire body was tense unlike her usual collected self. It worried him slightly.

In Rakuzan, it was of common knowledge that the Akashis were the precious gems of the basketball team. Whilst Akashi was the one to guide them all to victory, Yuna had wormed her way into their hearts with her warm smile, burning passion and her loyalty. She was the light to their deepest, darkest shadows. If anyone touched a single strand of her, he'd incite the wrath of the Rakuzan basketball team and the King of the Court, Akashi Seijuuro himself.

"I'm fine." Yuna said, making eye contact with both Reo and Hayama. "It doesn't matter. What's most important is that our upcoming match is against Shutoku and this means that we'll be going against Midorima who'll no doubt make full use of his ability as the Shooting Guard. There's no doubt that this will be a tough challenge. However, as you all have been under the guidance of both the Emperor and Empress of the Court themselves, I have faith in you all – that we will prevail."

"…Yuna-chaaaaan! You are just too cute!"

"…"

A moment of silence ensued between the members of Rakuzan High until a certain blonde lunged himself in the direction of the red-head with the full intent of embracing the said girl in a tight hug, only to meet the ground with his face as Yuna dodged Hayama's attack skilfully.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"Hayama, behave." The said man let out a small whine as the effeminate male smacked his shoulder, letting out an exasperated sigh at his team-mate.

Yuna's lips quirked up at the endearing sight. As usual, everyone never failed to lift her mood – even if it's by a slight bit. She knew how over-protective the men were and as such, they weren't told of her complicated past with both Aomine Daiki and even the blossoming model, Kise Ryouta. Yuna was especially grateful for Ryouta's constant presence in her life even though his schedule was packed with his modelling career as well as school. Yet, be there for her as he was, she could sense the change within him as well.

They all started to think for themselves – the members of the Generation of Miracles that is. Teiko's guiding principle had poisoned their minds starting with Daiki. Her biggest regret was that she hadn't been able to do anything for the cobalt-haired man who was sinking deeper and deeper into the dark abyss of his heart. The ace had caused her an unimaginable amount of despair; ashamed to say, Akashi Yuna had been on the brink of depression when he was no longer the man he used to be. If not for the illuminating sun of which that was Kise Ryouta, she couldn't fathom being happy – not while her lover was suffering because of his own power.

"Let's go. The match between Touou and Seirin will be starting soon." Akashi informed his team-mates who nodded.

And together as one, they made their way out of the VIP room and headed for the seats.

XXXXXXX

It was the semi-finals match between Kaijou and Fukuda Sogo High. So far, Seirin has been winning every single match and what was more surprising was the fact that they'd managed to defeat Touou High and this means that Aomine Daiki, the ace of Generation of Miracles, have lost. Yuna had been blatantly surprised at how strong Seirin had grown. The one man she'd set her sights on and who replaced Daiki's position as Tetsuya's shadow, Kagami Taiga, had once again surpassed her expectations.

Personally, Yuna was exceptionally curious about the other red-head. There was something about him – something that drew others in. Was it perhaps his warmth? His drive for excellence and passion for basketball? Back when she'd first seen the red-head, she was _astounded_ by his growth and improvement. One could say her analytical skills surpassed even Imayoshi's. At one glance, Yuna could tell a player's current stats and how he moves on the court; she could tear them apart with just her eyes alone, break them down, come up with a new move set that could crush his defense.

She pursed her lips as she watched the members gather on the court with Ryouta standing out from the rest of his team. She was worried. Ryouta would go against _Haizaki_ this round. As perceptive as she was, Yuna could sense the imminent hostility between the two players even from her side of the stadium hall. The silverette had gotten on everyone's nerves, especially Ryouta's. His condescending attitude had Ryouta glowering at the other man in disgust. When they'd agreed to a match wherein the stakes were a tad bit too high for Yuna's liking, her heart had almost flung to the ground once she was informed of their showdown.

XXXXXXX

 _That_ _ **fool…**_ _she had murmured to herself, unaware of how her blood-coloured orbs simmered in unadulterated rage, causing her messenger to cower in fear with a hint of sweat forming on his forehead and trickling down to his neck. Yuna had stalked predatorily to the indoor hall akin to an alpha on a hunt. The scarlet-haired female knew she needed to stop them both before things got too late._

 _But alas, it seemed that fate wasn't on her side that day. Yuna had chanced upon Ryouta by accident when he was rushing out of the court. The Akashi was not an idiot. Her brisk stride accelerated into a full-out sprint. Slamming the door open, she glowered at Haizaki whilst storming up to him. A snarl had ripped out from her throat as Yuna struggled to maintain a hold over herself. Everyone stood on high alert at the scene – Midorima and Aomine stiff and ready to act if necessary, Murasakibara turning to glance at them sharply, no longer staring at the juniors with disinterest and lastly with Seijuuro reaching into his pocket to finger the sharp scissors._

" _What the fuck were you thinking, Haizaki Shogou!?" Yuna growled out, her fist clenched so tightly that it started to draw blood._

" _It was the loser's idea, not mine. Why, is Your Highness all ruffled up because I've made your pretty lover cry?" He sneered downwards at her, exploiting the advantage that he held over her._

" _Fuck you – how_ _ **dare**_ _you…"_

 _Somewhere during this conflict, her entire frame had started to tremble from her fury. A voice in her mind whispered_ _ **Yuu-chan, let me deal with that man. He'll hurt you.**_

 _She noted how there was a sudden glint in the silverette's eyes as if he was plotting something. It was unnerving, disconcerting, infuriating. His gaze made her feel dirty – made her feel as if…_

" _Hey," Yuna glared hotly as Haizaki tilted her chin up with his disgusting fingers. "How about you get together with me instead? Hmm… Sounds like a great idea. Why don't you leave your loser and come with me?"_

 _That had elicited a guaranteed response: she had just punched him straight in the face with all the strength that she could muster in her small fist. Whilst her stature was small, Yuna certainly packed her punches for she'd been a black belt in judo. Haizaki was left crippled on the floor, clutching his broken – he had a hunch that it was broken considering the continuous flow of blood – and groaning in pain._

 _The silverette was about to glower at the young female who had the audacity to punch him when he saw it; the flashing hint of copper gold that shone within the deep rubies of her gaze. Throughout his entire life, there were only a few instances in which Haizaki was scared shitless and this encounter had just been added onto that list._

 _Never –_ _ **never**_ _– had anyone seen this side of Akashi Yuna; not even her beloved brother, Akashi Seijuuro, did. The young lady was sneering disdainfully at him, her countenance devoid of the usual calmness and warmth that she was often seen with. The vice-captain of Teiko Middle School was currently exuding a threatening aura; one which promised humiliation and revenge._

" _You have gone too far,_ _ **scum**_ _."_

 _Midorima resisted the urge to shudder at her icy tone. The man almost felt sorry for Haizaki – well, almost – for he was stupid enough to push her until her control shattered. It seemed as if the entire sports hall had dropped to a temperature that could freeze any liquidity. One of the second-stringers seemed as if he was about to pee in his pants._

" _This is a place only for those befitting of the court. One where you do not have a place in. As of this moment, Haizaki Shougo, you are strictly exiled from the court of Teiko Middle School. You have erred gravely, committing the foulest deeds that anyone could have done in my vicinity. You have hurt someone dear to me - be it Ryouta, Daiki, Seijuuro, Atsushi and even Nijimura – the matter of fact is that you had just hurt them and I will not let things slide."_

" _Being the vice-captain doesn't give you the respon–" Haizaki was cut off by a sharp mocking laugh that chilled him to his bones._

" _Oh," Yuna smirked condescendingly at him, turning her nose at up him. "Brother…"_

 _The said captain nodded; considering that he already has had plans to dismiss the delinquent for quite some time now. He inclined his head towards her and the devilish smirk his sister was sprouting widened. Akashi knew full well what she'd wanted to do. It was always like this; no words were required. If it was anything else, it was that she'd addressed him formally – something distant to them._

 _Haizaki fought down the urge to gulp as she leaned forward and slammed her foot down onto his chest. Another pained groan escaped him; rage and humiliation boiled under his skin. Not once had anyone treated him this way – not even his parents had dared to._

 _And it was all because of Kise. He snarled inwardly, promising retribution._

" _Besides, you don't like basketball. There's no reason why you'd want to stay… Oh, hang on. I just thought of one: to pick up girls. That brings me to… you've hurt Ryouta… Haizaki Shougo, I'll let you up under one condition: and that is to go down on your knees in front of Kise and apologise for hurting him. Will you?"_

 _He growled at her, causing her to put more pressure on his chest. Damn, the girl is serious._

" _Yuna," came Seijuuro's voice, effectively gaining the red-head's attention. "That's enough. I believe Haizaki's smart enough to get the message. You've done well. Now, let me take over."_

 _She acquiesced but not before sneering at Haizaki. "…you know where to find me later, Brother."_

XXXXXX

Watching from the side-lines and peering down at the court, it seemed to her that she had failed to alter Haizaki's disgusting personality. The man – his hair wasn't silver anymore – had whacked his team-mate in front of everyone. He didn't care that the entire audience was watching with bated breath. He just didn't care and that simple act of violence was enough to set her blood on fire, something that only Haizaki was capable of.

For a second, Yuna felt a tinge of pity for his team-mates for having to put up with his horrid attitude. She was gripping at the railings subconsciously. Yuna treated anyone who used such actions on the court with disdain – whether be it his own teammates or opponents. Such players do not deserve the privilege of participating in an esteemed competition such as the Winter Cup itself.

The match between Seirin and Kirisaki Daichi was something that caused most of the audience to be appalled at the foul play and dirty tricks used. They had even angered Tetsuya – those foolish fools… Yuna had never once doubted Seirin's abilities, not even when they'd lost to Touou back at the Inter High. With both Tetsuya and Kagami in the team, she was sure Seirin would prove themselves to be an obstacle.

Time was ticking; Kaijou wasn't doing very well at the moment. Yuna followed their movements with her scarlet eyes, never once taking her eyes off Ryouta. Her full lips turned downwards slightly as she realised that Haizaki was deliberately taunting the young blonde. Nevertheless, she continued to place her faith in her best friend, knowing that he will ultimately prevail in the end.

However, Ryouta managed to get himself back on track with the help of Tetsuya, copying the moves of every single Generation of Miracles – Shintarou's three pointers, Atsushi's defense, Daiki's flexibility and free form shooting and even Sei's Emperor Eye. Something akin to pride swelled up in her as Ryouta started to shine brightly on the court with eyes on him. The young blonde had even adopted her own agility and wit. Her skills proved to be of tremendous aid to the player as he manipulated his moves with a level that could only match hers.

Yet her premonition came true as Yuna watched Haizaki _slammed_ onto Ryouta's foot with the intent of hurting him.

…

" _ **Ryouta!"**_

…

From the other side of the hall, Kuroko's shoulders stiffened slightly, drawing Kagami's attention to him curiously. The pale male was all too familiar with that voice and considering what just happened...

"...Haizaki has just unleashed the _monster_."

Just as the other members of Generation of Miracles glanced at their former vice-captain, Kuroko raised his hand to point in Rakuzan's direction. Curiously, Kagami trailed his eyes over to the young woman standing by the railing and his jaw dropped. "What the…"

Kuroko nodded as he pursed his lips nervously. Everyone knew how Yuna was awfully protective over Kise, so much so that she'd expelled Haizaki from the team. The memory has been ingrained into his brain; he was unable to forget how wrecked Kise was, inciting Yuna's wrath.

Right now, even from afar, Kuroko could sense the murderous aura emanating from the young red-head. Noticing how her eyes (now tainted with a hint of gold eerily like Akashi's) concentrated on Haizaki and Kise, Kuroko almost felt a tinge of sympathy for the former for he had once again triggered the side of Yuna that nobody dared to. The jacket on her lithe shoulders even fluttered slightly in the air notwithstanding the absence of wind. The Phantom's own blue eyes alternated between the court and Yuna whose brother now stood behind her, placing a hand on her shoulders as if to restrain her.

Her sharp cry seemed to have elicit something from Kise. His moves were even more powerful; fuelled by Yuna by his side. Regardless of the pain shooting up his foot, Ryouta's quicker, more flexible, more accurate. This is Yuna's special ability – just by her presence alone, she could boost her team's morale in great leaps and bounds irrespective of the obstacles they're facing. And coupled with her sharp wit and speed, together with Akashi Seijuuro, they brought both Teiko and Rakuzan to victory.

Kaijou triumphed in the end; with Ryouta's golden head standing out yet still blending in with them. There was a warmth spreading through her chest; tingling slightly. Yet, that was not enough to subdue the boiling rage and concern towards both Haizaki and Ryouta respectively.

"Go, Yuna. There's still some time left before our game starts." Her brother gave her a small smile – one that was reserved for her only.

"…We'll _crush_ our next opponent."

And Akashi Yuna turned and stalked through the halls, leaving people parting in her wake as they glanced at her.

* * *

I'll greatly appreciate it if you leave a review behind! It makes me really happy :) ^~^


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Please note that while this chapter takes place during the Winter Cup, there might be a few changes to the match between Shutoku and Rakuzan due to Yuna's participation. I'm not very good at describing the scenes of basketball matches but I'll try my best to make it seem realistic and imaginable! Also, this story will be alternating between the past and present to give insights into what had happened during the Teiko era. And in case anyone wonders, Yuna's quick agility is also a combined result of her judo training which, of course, she excels in as well._

 _To beth: Thank you for reviewing! I'm really glad you think that Yuna is terrifying. She's the twin sister of Akashi Seijuuro and the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles/Teiko Basketball team after all. I know! My heart reaches out to poor Kise every single time he cries and it's truly heart-breaking. I just want to cling to him so much!_

 _To Guest: Thank you so much for your review! Aomine will make another entrance in this chapter and I hope he's not too out of character! He's quite a hard one to write!_

 _On with the show!_

 **Warnings:** OOC-ness, unbeta-ed, grammar mistakes?

 **Disclaimer:** knb is not mine!

* * *

… _Once she'd left the hall where the others were, she headed for the one spot that Ryouta was bound to be at. Yuna sprinted upwards; concerned and worried about the blonde whom she was afraid for. Despite what they seemed to be, they weren't lovers. That said, she still cared for the model a great deal. It was ironic – really – because the one man that she'd ever fallen for in her entire life was completely oblivious to her feelings._

 _Her feet had brought her to the school rooftop, slamming the door open with a loud bang. There he was; the very sight of him made her heart clench painfully – Haizaki will pay. Shoulders hunched forward, frame shaking (she had a hunch that he was crying silently), golden blonde hair in a mess…_

"… _Ryouta…?" She spoke softly for she didn't want to frighten the upset man. "Ryouta… it's me…" Yuna murmured softly as she padded over to the boy's side. She bent down and gently pried the hands that were covering his beautiful face. Her breath hitched when Kise lifted his face to meet her gaze._

 _Anguished topaz jewels peered upwards at her sorrowfully. Yuna swore she'd almost stopped breathing by then. She'd never seen such an expression on his countenance before – it seemed alien on him. Ever since they met, the crimson-haired girl had already pinpointed how the smiles on his face weren't genuine; masking his insecurities from the world. She had confronted the young model, tearing down his defences one by one._

 _Ryouta was one of her closest friend – despite being the newest addition to the team. They had each other's backs and were always there for each other. And this… this was no different._

"… _Yuna…" He sobbed out, unable to hold it in anymore, his large hands reaching out for her._

 _Yuna returned the embrace, offering comfort to Kise. She blinked away the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. As empathetic as she was, she could easily identify the emotions that she and those around her were feeling. The younger Akashi did what she did best: taking care of those around her and showering them with her love and affection. To those outside their inner circle, the red-head appeared to be distant – untouchable – with the Generation of Miracles hovering over her, intimidating everyone else._

" _Let it all out, Ryouta. I'm here for you just as I always have been. No one will hurt you when I'm here." She whispered soothingly to the blonde as he held her tightly in his arms, his grip tightening but not to the extent of causing her pain. A pale hand reached up to cradle the silky golden hair that shimmered under the sunlight and brushed it gently._

 _An hour or so later, Yuna was sitting on the floor, her back perched against the wall with Ryouta laying his head on her lap. Though his sobs had died down quite some time ago, Ryouta refused to budge away from the young girl, relishing the full attention that she'd given to him. His former nemesis's words rang cruelly in his thoughts, targeting his own flaws and insecurities. Contrary to what others might think, Ryouta wasn't upset about the fact that Haizaki was in a relationship with the girl Kise was rumoured to be with – but rather how Haizaki had claimed that he was useless, that he wasn't fit to be on the team._

 _Deep down inside, while he loathed to admit it, Kise hated losing. Despite the thrill of being able to find a sport where there were others much better than he himself, the blonde hated to lose. And perhaps… that's why Kise strived to work harder than anyone else at basketball. And under the tutelage of both Kuroko and Yuna, he was still bested by the silverette – at his favourite sport no less. The thought pulled at his heartstrings. What if…_

" _Ne, Yunacchi…" He whispered softly, breaking the comfortable and soothing silence between them, drawing the girl's attention to him once more. "…Were… Are… you…"_

" _Disappointed that you've lost to Haizaki?" She inquired gently._

"… _yeah." He nodded, feeling downcast._

 _She didn't respond to his question and Kise pursed his lips nervously. He could not stand the thought of disappointing her, not when he knew how much faith Yuna had in him. His insides gnawed at him, stomach churning uncomfortably at the silence that ensued between them. Ryouta decided to take the risk. He needed to see her, to be assured that she wouldn't leave him._

 _And when he does peek at her from beneath his beautiful lashes, Kise Ryouta felt a tinge of warmth in his cheeks at the way Yuna was staring at him. He knew that her ruby eyes had pierced through his outer facade – the one wherein he'd carefully sculpted and moulded to his liking. Admittedly, Kise was drawn to her strength and compassion and loyalty. Although… he always worried over her well-being, knowing that she was unable to detach herself from her emotions at times and how she'd recklessly throw herself in danger's way if it meant being able to protect those around her. The younger red-head needed someone to be there for her, to serve as an emotional support in the form of an unmovable stone tablet that would remain constant in her cursed life no matter the horrors the young girl might face._

 _Having been by her side these few weeks – courtesy of Yuna being his mentor as well as friend, Ryouta was able to catch a glimpse of her true self beneath the outer exterior that Yuna too had sculpted from scratch. The young blonde noted the way her eyes would turn downcast as they focused on the back of her older brother, contemplating the manner in which just like many others, Akashi Seijuuro was beginning to shut her off, holding the key to the iron clad door that shaped their relationship. His topaz orbs could see the gears churning and turning furiously in her head, working furiously to concoct a scheme that would be effective enough in dragging Akashi back into the glaring light where he truly belonged._

 _And this, he noted, was the same for Aomine as well. He resisted the urge to clench his fists tightly at the tanned boy. Despite what others may think of him, Ryouta was not an idiot. He was able to discern the primary source of strife that hovered over Yuna's relationship with Daiki. His attitude was turning from bad to worse – his increasing absenteeism rate was the cause of concern amongst his team-mates for Daiki was the one with the most passion for basketball. His undying love for the sport could make even the lips which belonged to an apathetic person quirk up at the side; bemused at the way he wouldn't just stop chattering about the sport._

 _Aomine used to be rattling on and off about_ _ **basket this and basket that**_ _; causing Midorima to roll his pretty green orbs at his friend (no matter how much he says otherwise, Midorima does consider them as his friends)._

" _Ryouta–"_

 _A deep sigh._

 _He blinked owlishly at his dear friend._

" _You are…" Kise gulped as he watched her expression soften into a mix of considerable amount of fondness and kindness with a hint of exasperation even. He was unable to tear his eyes away from the beauty was hovering over him._

 _Sort of like a guardian angel._

" _Ryouta, you're twice the man he'll ever be – even a thousand times better. Ryouta, look at me. Pay attention." She asserts firmly, her sincere words causing his heartbeat to quicken. "Do not ever doubt yourself. Do you hear me, Kise? You are kind, caring, gentle, affectionate, intelligent… A womanizer and charmer at times… But nevertheless… You're… Please, don't ever change, my dear friend. You're fine just the way you are. I would not give you up for anything… even if…"_ _ **It is at the expense of my own happiness and life.**_

 _Kise's breath hitched. They were so close to each other like this… Such soft pink lips… Are they as soft as they seem to be?_

 _There was a cooling breeze around them, causing Yuna's locks to flutter under the warm light of the sun. Just by sitting up, Kise could cover the distance between them. He could cover her soft lips with his own – devour the richness of her lips and inhale the soft jasmine scent that he has always associated her with. His topaz eyes slid down from her lips to the soft delicate skin that somehow was untainted from the bruises that Basketball called his friend._

 _The blonde almost choked._

 _It was dangerous. His senses were about to go into overdrive. Oh, such an incredible power that she has over him! A warm hand cupped his cheeks tenderly and he marveled at her soft touch._

"… _Ryouta?" There was a slight frown on her forehead. It was at that time when he realised that he was staring at her unabashedly, drinking in the beautiful sight that she made and implanting the image of her so firmly in his memories. "Are you alright? You seem a bit feverish. You're not feeling dehydrated, are you…? Say something. Your silence is starting to get a little worrisome."_

"… _Yunacchi… I…"_

" _Ryouta, what's wrong? Talk to me. You're starting to scare me." There was a hint of rising nervousness in her soft voice as he remained motionless on her lap, staring at her._

 ** _All I wanted to say was that I love you._ _And I'm sorry for all the pains and sorrow that you've went through because of Aomine. Let me be the one to take care of you._ _I'll do anything for you… if it means that you'll grant me that privilege._ _It's starting to kill me… tearing me bit by bit as I watch you laugh in his arms, the way your eyes twinkle as he whispers in your ear, the soft soothing sound of your laughter that somehow resembles the lyrical melody of bells ringing in churches as you watch him grin._ _Let me be the one to protect you from the raging heat of the sun to the furious destructive winds of the storm._ _Let me hold you close like this._ _Let me be the one to bring joy and laughter in your world._ _Just... Let me be with you._**

 _A knock resounded from the door leading to the stairways, sharply piercing the small little enclave that had formed around both Kise and Yuna during this short interval. Ryouta blinked rapidly at the interruption, no longer lost._

" _Akashi-san… Are you there with Kise-kun?" A soft voice inquired from beyond the door._

" _Ah, is time up already, Tetsuya? Thank you for coming to get us. Ryouta is fine. Why don't you head to the entrance with the others first? We're still getting fast food for dinner, are we? We'll catch up."_

"… _Are you sure? Alright then." He murmured softly, the soft sound of footsteps receding – an indication that Kuroko had done as she'd told him to do so._

" _Ah, look. The sun is about to set soon. Let's go then. I can't get up unless you move your heavy weight first." Yuna teased him softly._

" _Ah, Yunacchi! So mean!" Kise pouted but nevertheless lifted his head from her lap. Standing up, he stretched, extending his long limbs just as how a feline would. Reaching his hand out to the girl sitting on the floor, he pulled her up, laughing as the heavy emotional weight on his heart was lifted by the strong presence of this woman, freeing him from the burdens that came along with it._

 _And in turn, Kise Ryouta would do the same._

 _Even if it meant that he'll get hurt in the process as well._

* * *

A love – so young, so tender.

Yet, fully capable of causing so much death and destruction around them.

Would they ever be free from their own devils that haunt them?

 _Time never waits…_

 _It delivers us all equally to the same end._

* * *

He resisted the urge to groan out in pain as Kasamatsu massaged his foot gently. Kise was fully conscious of the sharp pain throbbing in his foot. Haizaki was merciless… But Kise was glad that Kaijou won. They've fought brilliantly against their opponents, never giving up even when the tides were turned against them. Despite the pain in his limb, Kise felt relieved; he had never felt this way for a long time.

The stone weight pressing against his chest was finally lifted. Kise felt free – he was no longer tormented by his power. Did Kuroko and Kagami experience this as well? He recalled their previous matches including the friendly ones: the chemistry between Seirin was strong; they moved fluidly. They weren't as strong as the Generation of Miracles themselves but their strength shone through in their own way. Well, he couldn't say it wasn't expected, considering that it was a team wherein the pale bluenette has had personally handpicked it.

"Kise," Kasamatsu called him out whilst gently rubbing his foot.

"Hmm?"

"…You…"

The heavy thumping sound of footsteps caught their attention and soon enough, the door to their locker room slammed open with a loud bang. Kise only had a second to blink before he was caught in a death grip, one that threatened to cut off his air supply. The soft feminine scent of jasmine reached his nose and he laughed softly, bringing a calloused hand and putting it on the crown of scarlet locks that were nuzzling his chest.

"Yunacchi, are you sure you want to be doing this? I mean… You're in a room full of sweaty men who've just ended a game of basketball. Not to mention that some of them are even in the midst of taking off their clothes."

"Ah…" A soft gasp escaped her lips as Yuna removed herself from Kise's chest, her scarlet eyes widening slightly as she realised that Ryouta was right. There was a slight pinkish hue forming on her pale cheeks as she took in the sight of Moriyama who remained motionless while his hand was lifting his shirt, revealing a patch of skin.

"Oi, oi…" Kise hooked his thumb and index finger under her chin delicately and turned her back to him. "Why are you staring at other men when you're sitting right on my lap?"

The blonde model grinned as he indulged in the proximity between the two of them. There was no stopping him now. Back then, Kise had made a crucial mistake in letting her go for he'd thought Aomine was the right one for her. But things had changed between them. They were no longer in a relationship… and this meant that Kise would grab his final chance at being happy.

Yuna blinked rapidly and decided to roll her eyes to hide the warm flush that was creeping up her neck. She reached up and tugged at his earlobe roughly, causing Kise to yelp loudly in pain.

"Yunacchi! What'd you do that for!?" He whined softly, letting go of Yuna to rub his injured ear.

She sighed exasperatedly at the young man, her countenance softening. "...Because you were being an idiot. Jokes aside… I've already gotten Shintarou to book an appointment for you at his father's hospital. You need to go and get your foot checked. _Haizaki…_ "

Her smoldering gaze darkened as her eyes rested on the limb sprawled out on the bench. Kise swallowed. The blonde had heard what happened that fateful day when he was crushed by the silverette. Yuna'd all but kicked the delinquent out from the team. The atmosphere had been slightly tense back then with the second and third stringers cowering in fear under the wrath of the vice-captain of Teiko Middle School. He was especially grateful for the red-head that day but even Kise wouldn't want her to lose her sense of self again.

When she lost control… she was different. Kise noted that her aura was somewhat like Akashi's – only that Yuna was restraining it. Despite that, Ryouta didn't want her to be so down. He wanted her to be happy, to be free from any concerns in her life, to be free from the sorrow and anguish that has had been plaguing her for a very long time. He has decided that he'll be the one to break that iron link that was currently tying her down. He'll be her saving grace – just as she'd been his.

His expression softened as he gazed at the young girl who held his heart ever since middle school; unaware of how his team-mates were gaping at him. This was a side of Kise that even Kaijou has never seen before. Heated scarlet eyes glanced at Ryouta and he gulped, trapped and held motionless by the powerful intensity of her stare. His mouth opened slightly with the intent of wetting his lips.

And regrettably enough, an unfamiliar voice which held a sort of detachment to it called out. "…Akashi-san…? It's time."

And just like that, the fragile glass of the sphere which had barricaded the two of them from the rest of the world was shattered sharply. Yuna drew back and turned her attention to the door. Kise followed suit, noting a tall silverette with a stare almost as blank as Kuroko's. An uncomfortable feeling began to crept its way into his heart as he watched Yuna smile slightly at the other man.

"Ah, Chihiro-san. Thank you for coming to get me. It looks like Sei couldn't stop worrying about me despite what he says." She glanced back at Kise and pursed her lips. "…Ryouta, take care of yourself. Kasamatsu-san, this may be the first time that we've spoken to each other but please ensure that Ryouta doesn't harm himself any further. It's bad for my blood pressure."

"Yunacchi!" Kise pouted slightly at her indifferent tone, causing her to chuckle slightly.

"I'll see you soon then. Let's go, Chihiro-san."

Akashi Yuna stepped out of the locker room where the team players from Kaijou was at, with Mayuzumi following closely behind. Soon enough, they both hear a " _Kise, why do you always get all the cute ones!?"_

There was a moment of silence between the two Rakuzan players as they made their way back to their own locker room. Yuna, feeling an intense stare boring into her, looked at Mayuzumi inquiringly. "What's wrong, Chihiro-san?"

"…Are you sure it's wise? I know what you're thinking."

"…" Her smile slipped off her face as she grunted softly. "Does this mean you know about what happened back then? I'll not stop, Chihiro-san. Ryouta is someone who means the whole world to me. He is as important to me as Sei is. You know I protect what is mine. I watch over the safety of those around me, not wishing any harm to befall upon them – and that includes _you_ too, Chihiro-san. So… do not doubt my abilities. I'd appreciate if you'll have some faith-"

"Oi, Akashi."

They both stop, the voice bidding Yuna to turn around. Ah. There he was… Tetsuya along with his new light, Kagami Taiga. The tallest man stared down at her and she stared back unflinchingly. Even from this distance, Yuna could sense the overwhelming strength exuding from Kagami; it was one that was almost on par with Daiki's and if given enough time…

 _The fighting spirit of a wild tiger going against the looming danger posed by a protective and territorial lioness._

Even passers-by stopped to stare at the two pairs for they were curious at the intensity and pressure emanating from the players. Just as how Kagami was staring down at Yuna, Mayuzumi was doing the same to Kuroko; his silver eyes narrowing at the pale bluenette. Sharp eyes noted the way Tetsuya was almost invisible to others – but to him… He must have been the one Akashi warned him of; the one whom he was trained to guard against: The Phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles.

"Ah, Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga." Yuna took a step closer to the man, her senses tingling sharply, warning her of the threat that the man posed. Mayuzumi shifted his stance slightly, making an indiscernible effort to move nearer to the reckless young woman, hovering protectively over her. Yuna tilted her head upwards to meet the gaze of Seirin's ace. "Is there something you need?"

"We'll be there. Seirin will be at the top. With Kuroko and my team, nothing will stop us from playing the best basketball. We'll beat you and be the best in Japan."

Kagami stared at her; the side of her lips quirking up slowly into an arrogant smirk. _She's challenging him_ , he realised. _A fire blazing furiously within the depths of her scarlet orbs._

 _A fire just like his._

"Good. I'm looking forward to seeing you on Court. Do not disappoint me, Taiga."

* * *

Her brain was pushing itself into Overdrive. Considering the extremely fast-paced game between Rakuzan and Shutoku, Yuna was pushing herself into keeping track with what was going on. It wasn't difficult per se – but when you're studying the way your opponents move and coming up with an effective counter-attack within the first half of the game; a feat nonetheless. Certainly enough, they've already made countless analysis of Shutoku's teamwork but it was not good enough for every single match they play, they're constantly improving.

And as such, Akashi Yuna was sitting on the player's bench, her scarlet eyes moving back and forth continuously at an incredible speed. Kazunari Takao – Point Guard and the one who had been able to see through Tetsuya's misdirection – has proven himself to be a worthy player alongside Midorima. Their coordination was executed flawlessly with minimal errors. To be frank, even Yuna has been surprised when the members of Shutoku began passing the ball to Midorima who was already in the shooting position.

Silence fell as Yuna watched her brother shoot the basketball into their own goal. Fury and irritation exuded from the Captain. She sighed and glanced at their coach who nodded even though no words were exchanged between them. Reaching up, she pulled her scarlet locks into a high ponytail and tightened it.

" _I'll gouge my own eyes out and give it to you."_

At that, a sharp whistle was blown and all eyes turned to the referee who pointed at Rakuzan's direction.

"Rakuzan High, Timeout!"

"What is the meaning of this, Yuna?"

"There's no need for you to do that, Sei." Garnet jewels locked onto heterochromatic ones and Hayama almost gulped. Rarely had anyone seen Yuna like this, going so far as to ask the _Emperor_ of the Court to back down and retreat. "After studying them… There is a way to widen the gap. I know that it's possible with you but it's much faster if we do it this way. With me in, the change in pace and intensity of the game will distract Shutoku. Once distracted, they'll succumb easily to pressure and even if Shintarou does not… who's to say the rest of the team won't? We'll throw them off with both offense and speed combined into one. And when it's time, I'll swap back with you. Have faith in me."

Yuna stared coolly at her brother; to be frank, she was worried about his well-being – he needed to cool down. Because… Seijuuro wasn't one to back down from a fight. She needed him to see reason – to see logic. Her older brother was slowly being consumed by the extreme desire to win. Yuna needed to stop before anything else could happen.

A sigh escaped her brother's lips who simply nodded, consenting to her demands.

" _Have faith in me, Sei."_

"Rakuzan, Member Change!"

From the sidelines, his jaw almost dropped as Kagami watched the petite girl stood up from the bench and began to make her way over to her team-mates who were all fixated on her. Next to him, Kuroko leaned slightly forward, his eyes too never leaving the red-head.

"They're subbing Akashi-kun out with Akashi-san… Things might get a little difficult for Shutoku from now onwards." Kuroko murmured softly to himself.

"Shit!" Midorima cursed as his eyes never left the younger Akashi. His shoulders stiffened slightly as his mind worked furiously. No doubt Yuna had persuaded Akashi to back down from the fight.

"Shin-chan? They're… sending a girl?" Takao questioned curiously.

"No, no. She's not just anyone." Shintarou said softly as his left hand reached upwards to push the bridge of his glasses. "Yuna was the vice-captain of Teiko Middle School and she worked alongside Akashi to formulate our strategies. Her precision… speed… and intellect… Only two were able to best her in games: Aomine Daiki and Akashi Seijuuro himself."

"But that's…"

"Exactly. We'll have to be on our guard; from now onwards, it'll be a tough challenge for us. Knowing Yuna… We _cannot_ afford to hesitate."

The whistle blew sharply, signaling the start of the third quarter. The ball was in Otsubo's hands and the player dribbled furiously, grunting at the sudden change of pace. Midorima was right. The members of Rakuzan moved fluidly and flawlessly as one, spreading out and never made any mistakes. As Otsubo began to pass the ball in Midorima's direction, Yuna pushed it away from his grasp, stealing it.

Takao's eyes widened as he watched Yuna weave around the court with an agility that matched a proud lioness. They had already made a fast break and time seemed to slow down as Yuna shifted herself into the shooting form – one that eerily resembled Midorima's – and released the ball, sending it into a high arc flawlessly into the air.

Everyone gaped as the ball made a smooth curve. Hayama grinned excitedly as Yuna scored a three. "Awesome!"

And with that, the ball was once again in Shutoku's hands. On the court, Takao gritted his teeth as sweat dripped from his forehead. _Shin-chan's right. Rakuzan seems different now. They're moving too fast for us to counter. Well, in that case, we'll have to score quickly as well._

"Shin-chan!" He called out to his partner who nodded seriously, seeming to have the same idea as Takao.

Takao, currently in possession of the ball, passed it to Midorima who was in mid-air. The green-haired man grunted as he soon found himself blocked by the enormous form of Nebuya's, causing him to growl softly. Midorima moved to shift into another position, only to find himself blocked by Yuna.

"Double-team?" His eyes widened slightly.

"Sorry but I'm not letting that happen." A small smirk crept up the side of Yuna's lips as she proceeded to steal the ball from Midorima the second he hesitated. Seeing Mayuzumi in an open space, she passed to the silverette who employed his misdirection, sending the ball to Hayama who scored another two points.

"This is insane…" Riko gasped as the gap between Rakuzan and Shutoku began to widen gradually and within a span of two minutes, the score was 80 – 65 in favor of Rakuzan. Midorima's touch shot had surprised everyone, even Akashi himself. And yet… Yuna was able to come up with a strategy to counter it…?

Back on the court, Yuna was once more bypassing the other players on the court. She was not only providing support to her team for defense but also offense as well. With her presence, she changed the entire flow of the game, moulding it to her desires. Having been trained during practices, the rest of her team could keep up. However, for those that weren't used to her lightning speed…

It was nearing the end of the third quarter; both sides proving themselves to be a tough challenge. This was expected for it was the showdown between the King of the East and the Emperor of the Court. And yet, despite that, Shutoku was holding themselves well, truly living up to their motto of "unyielding tenacity". Yuna shot a quick glance in Mayuzumi's direction. Her friend seemed to be slowing down slightly although he lasted much longer than Kuroko ever would. It seemed that it was time for Mayuzumi to be swapped out with her brother. And with two members of the Generation of Miracles and three from the Uncrowned Kings… They were formidable indeed.

Soon enough, Akashi was back on the court. The audience held with bated breath as the pressure on the court was taken up to another level. Both Kise and Kasamatsu widened their eyes as they watched Akashi nod in Yuna's direction who granted her brother a faint smile. With the pair of twins playing together, it was almost impossible for them to be defeated for they were deeply synchronized with each other and this meant that they could read the other's mind accurately.

"This is bad… With both of them on the court… our chances of victory are even slimmer…" Miyaji gritted his teeth, his eyes never leaving the siblings. "We'll just have to try our best."

The game resumed once more and at that point in time, Shutoku was struggling to keep with Rakuzan's extraordinary speed; Yuna's agility and precision, Akashi's Emperor Eye, Nebuya's infallible defense, Hayama's Lightning Dribble and Mibuchi's shooting style soon proved to be too much for Midorima and his team. Once again, the gap between the two schools was once more widening with the basketball brought quickly from one side of the court to another, leaving no time for Shutoku to react.

In the blink of an eye, there was only ten seconds left to the last quarter with the current score at 83 to 70. Currently, Rakuzan was in control of the court as they matched offense with offense and defense with defense. Both teams never let up. Their desire to win compelled them to push through even the most difficult obstacle.

With Miyaji in possession of the ball, he passed it to Midorima who was once again blocked by Akashi. A soft gasp left the green-haired man as his ankles buckled, causing him to fall onto the ground motionless. This gave Akashi the opening he needed and he proceeded to push the ball out of his opponent's grasp before passing it to Yuna who was currently open. She received the ball and Yuna inhaled sharply, bending her knees and jumping into the air to release the orange sphere. The circular object passed through the air smoothly, landing into the net with a clean _swish_ just as the buzz sounded.

Everyone gaped in awe as Yuna landed back down onto the ground softly; her scarlet orbs almost blinding because of its intensity. The young girl turned to glance at her long-time friend who still lay on the floor with his emerald eyes fixated on the hoop.

"Yu-chan?" Mibuchi blinked slightly as he watched her friend make her way over to Midorima.

From his spot on the floor, Shintarou was unable to grasp what had happened. It was way too fast. Ever since Yuna participated in the match, Midorima knew that there was no way of winning. Even Oha-Asa had predicted it.

 _Cancers better play it quietly today! It will be a tough fight for you guys especially if you're going up against Sagittarius! The compatibility between the two of you will be quite low today! So watch out!_

Beautiful forest-green eyes blinked as a warm hand cupped his cheek, drawing him out of his stupor. Midorima glanced upwards to find Yuna bending towards him with a fond smile on her face. Her expression softened considerably once she realized she had his attention on her.

"Shintarou," she said softly. "You are strong. Even Sei acknowledges your strength. Although things turned out this way, I've a hunch that you might actually have had the potential to defeat me – to defeat us. Right now, it seems to me that what stopped you from overcoming the odds was the difference between you and me."

He opened his mouth to speak but Yuna had placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Do not interrupt me, Shintarou. Let me say my piece. You truly have grown… just as the others did. As to the reason why there was a change in your behavior… could it have been…" She shot a quick glance to the stands, exchanging looks with Kagami who narrowed his eyes at her. Shaking her head, Yuna turned her attention back to Midorima. "I see now. Through this match, you've finally regained what you've lost because of your experience in Teiko: _team play_. While that may be the case, it was something that struck you a little too late. You see now? That's what distinguishes you from me. Between the two of us, I've been playing for my team right from the beginning. Even though the rest of my team has their own individual strengths, I play for them. I play to bring them to victory.

"That said, I'm sure you won't give up basketball. Despite what you say, you love the sport too much – perhaps even as much as _he_ does. I hope to play with you again soon, Shintarou. You have indeed proven yourself as a challenge. Come, the moment I turn my back on you, I want you to stand up proud – to stand together with the rest of your team. Do you understand me, Shintarou? Thank you for the match, Shintarou."

Given no time to respond to her words, Midorima could only blink while she stood up, brushing her basketball shorts and started to make her way back to her team-mates who were waiting for her curiously. Soon enough, the vision of her back was replaced with a pair of familiar blue eyes and a grin that simply served to infuriate Midorima.

"Shin-chan," he cooed playfully, extending his hand towards the boy on the floor. "How long are you gonna stay down there? Come on, let's go."

Midorima slapped his hand away before getting up on his own. Pushing up the bridge of his spectacles once more, Shintarou turned to glance at Yuna who appeared to be frowning as Hayama poked her pale cheeks in a bid to garner her attention. The corner of his lips which quirked up slightly disappeared with his usual frown in place as Takao nudged his side painfully.

"So, Shin-chan... What's up between… Oh my god, are you smiling!? I knew you were a tsundere after all~!

 **"** _ **Takao!"**_

* * *

" _Yu-chan!" Momoi's high-pitched voice called out from the other side of the phone, causing Yuna to pull the object away from her as she winced slightly. The scarlet-haired girl sighed softly before bringing the device back to her._

" _Satsuki…?"_

" _Dai-chan is being an idiot! He simply refuses to listen to me no matter what I say! I'm at my wits end. I don't know what to do with that idiot anymore!" The pink-haired girl grumbled softly._

 _Yuna raised an elegant brow even though the other girl probably wouldn't be able to see it. She was currently walking towards the cafeteria, passing by countless other students. Her heart gave a small squeeze, threatening to cut the flow of oxygen from her body. How did things start to turn out this way? All Yuna did was to focus her attention on Ryouta for one moment. Even she was stumped by how rapid Daiki was growing._

 _It was impossible for anyone to bloom this fast – even for the Generation of Miracles._

 _And yet, within the blink of an eye, Aomine had changed; even his personality had taken a turn for the worse. At this moment, Yuna couldn't recognise the cobalt-haired player anymore. He began to skip practices. He began to play on his own. And most importantly, he began to drift apart from everyone – even Tetsuya._

" _Yu-chan, mou… are you listening!?" Satsuki huffed, snapping Yuna out from her thoughts. "I thought that since you're Dai-chan's girlfriend, there might be a possibility that he'll listen to you!"_

 _She suddenly stilled, refusing to flush at the word_ _ **girlfriend**_ _. Sure enough, Yuna had begun dating Daiki for a few months now much to everyone's chagrin. They – especially her beloved brother – felt that she was too good for him. However, despite their disapproval, she felt safe with Daiki. And whenever they were together, the whole world only narrowed down to the two of them, encasing Aomine and Yuna both in a sphere that protected them from the dangers of the outside world._

 _Yuna knew she could count on Aomine to protect her even if she didn't need him to. He was there for her no matter the rain nor storm. He'd appointed himself as her shield. It was evident how possessive and jealous her lover is. And no matter how much that exasperated her for she loved her freedom and independence, Yuna still felt wanted. And most importantly, Yuna felt loved._

 _It was different from the shower of affection that she often received from her brother and the rest of her friends. This bond between Daiki and herself touched her to the very core, crumbling her defenses around the former. The rest of the school considered herself and Sei to be untouchable; that they were in a separate league from the rest of them. Yet, their relationship wasn't much of a shock._

 _Well…_

 _They certainly did when it came to Yuna's fan club._

 _But that's not the point._

 _Yuna was never alone. She'd spent her time together with the rest of the Generation of Miracles and even more so with her brother and Aomine. Ryouta came into the picture as well once she began to appoint Tetsuya as his mentor for she needed to keep up with his training and development._

" _Ne, Yunacchi, what are you planning to do today? Do you want to go and get some popsicles?" She blinked as she felt a finger poke her cheek._

 _Yuna shook her head, causing her scarlet locks to flutter in the air slightly. Hanging up, she pocketed her phone before turning to the teen model. "Ryouta, I'm sorry… But I have to be somewhere else now. Satsuki's having some trouble persuading Daiki to come to practice."_

" _Eh? Aominecchi didn't turn up for training today as well? This is so unfair!"_

"… _Speaking of which, Ryouta, why are you here with me and not running twenty laps around the school along with the rest of the team?" Yuna narrowed her eyes at the man, planting her hands firmly on her hips._

 _The blonde grinned sheepishly before brushing a hand against his golden head. "Well… you looked so lonely and lost and I wanted to accompany you!"_

"…"

 _The lack of response caused Ryouta to stiffen slightly. Peeking at the small girl beside him, he gulped at the threatening aura exuding from the vice-captain of the Teiko basketball team._

"… _Ryouta. If you do not head back to the gym now, I'll triple your training regimen."_

" _Eep, so mean!" Kise let out a small huff before speeding off in the gym's direction at the speed of light._

 _For a second, she smiled softly at the boy's childish antics which lightened up her entire features. And yet, soon enough, a crease soon appeared between her eyebrows as her smile was replaced by a frown. Yuna glanced up at the clear blue sky and turned to walk in the other direction for there was only one place Daiki will be at this time of the day, especially with such a nice weather._

 _She bounded up the staircase, taking two steps at a time. To be a little frank, this sudden change in Aomine's behavior worried her greatly. Something gnawed at her from within her chest. Having been the one who solidly polished his already strong fundamentals, Yuna had also been the one to draw his full strength out._

 _Something stirred within her – It was_ _ **guilt**_ _. She felt responsible for the falling out between Tetsuya and Daiki, knowing that their friendship was one of the strongest she'd ever seen; even more so than hers and Sei. A sense of hopelessness made itself known as Yuna watched the gap between them both widen more and more during each subsequent training and all she wanted to do was the throw a rope around the cobalt-haired man to restrain him and pull him back. But alas, as idealistic as she was, Yuna knew that would never happen as the tighter she tried to control him, the more Aomine will break free._

 _It left her at a loss of what to do._

 _Opening the door to the rooftop, Yuna peeked her head in slightly and her scarlet eyes surveyed the area for Aomine. Soon enough, she saw him lying down on his back on the floor, with one arm thrown over his face. Not one to fear him despite his overwhelming height (there were players like Atsushi in her team after all), Yuna trod softly over to her lover, her basketball shoes squeaking gently as friction was made from its contact with the floor._

 _Next to him, Yuna's countenance softened considerably as she took in the ostensibly peaceful sight that Aomine made; one that suggested that he had nothing to be concerned about in the world. Placing a hand on his head, she smoothed the sapphire locks that she loved oh so much._

"… _Yuna?" A gruff voice called out, slightly hoarse from his sleep. Embarrassing enough, it sent warm tingles down her spine._

" _Are you feeling alright?" Yuna probed gently as she met his gaze. "You didn't turn up for practice again… Everyone's starting to get worried."_

" _Worried?" He snorted, causing her to frown slightly. "Are you kidding me? Kise will probably start whining about how it's unfair that I don't turn up for practice. Maybe even Murasakibara would as well – but he'll just carry on eating his snacks as usual. Midorima will continue to be his prissy and egoistic self."_

 _This earned him a flick on the forehead. "Daiki, you know that's not true. There's still Satsuki, Tetsuya and Nii-chan."_

 _Yuna nearly flinched as Aomine let out a harsh laugh, not liking the sound of that. "Tetsu? He'd came to get me to practice few weeks ago – he never stopped trying. But then one day, he stopped. If that's not a sign, then I don't know what it was. Satsuki's being annoying as always, not leaving me alone."_

 _Yuna stood up abruptly and turned her back against him, drawing the boy's attention on her. Her small frame starting shaking as anger consumed her. Blinking rapidly to stop the tears that were starting to pool in her eyes from falling down her porcelain cheeks, she clenched her fists tightly to avert her attention away from the growing pain in her heart._

" _Oi… What's with you?"_

" _You idiot!" She grounded out, gritting her teeth tightly. "You just don't get it at all, do you!? Always needing someone to spell out the details for you…"_

 _Yuna widened her eyes as a pair of hands shot out to grip her shoulders tightly before turning her around. She shivered slightly from the intensity of his searing hot gaze – no longer looking disinterested. "Dai–"_

 _ **He's kissing me…**_ _thought Yuna as warm lips covered her own, the grip on her shoulders sliding down to wrap themselves around her waist._

" _Don't…" Aomine started as he pulled back to bore into her. "Don't turn your back against me. You're… all that I've left. There's no one else out there to provide me a strong challenge – and those who do will eventually get crushed in the end. If that's the case, then why should I continue to go to practice? You saw what happened, didn't you? What happens when I put in a little more effort than usual…"_

 _Yuna reached out to clench at his shirt, burrowing her face into his chest. "It scares me… You're like a completely different person. You've started to turn your back against Tetsuya – against Sei. It's so hard for me to watch you go through this internal struggle, feeling so powerless because of your own power. And it's because of_ _ **me**_ _. So please… don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to Tetsuya and the others. You can hate me for all you want. But…"_

" _Hate you?" Aomine raised an eyebrow before letting out a harsh laugh. "There's no way I can ever hate you. If there's anything else… it's because of…"_

 _ **How strong I am to the point where no one can get out unscathed after challenging me to a match.**_

* * *

And so, while strength can be used as a weapon,

It can also cause harm to the user as well.

Power is a double-edged sword.

It's a matter of how you wield it and for what circumstances.

But do take note –

Do not let your overwhelming strength consume your entire soul.

For there will be nothing left,

And all that remains is an empty shell.

* * *

Scarlet orbs snapped open sharply and her hands reached up to her face to wipe away the remaining tears on her face. She has had cried enough – more so than anyone else. Yuna blinked as she felt something soft on her hair and soon realized that it was a flower petal. Taking it, she was about to dust it onto the ground to where it belongs when…

"…Akashi?"

"Yuna-san?"

Yuna narrowed her eyes as she looked to face the new duo of Seirin – Kuroko Tetsuya with his new light... Kagami Taiga.

"Kagami Taiga."

* * *

The end! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I'll greatly appreciate it if you leave a review behind! It makes me really happy


End file.
